


Left

by PotionsMistressM



Category: Caroline in the City
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8324332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotionsMistressM/pseuds/PotionsMistressM
Summary: He just left.





	

She watched the plane take off. And then she just stood there. She couldn't have said how long, or why, or if anyone attempted to speak to her or help her. She just stood there. Watching.

Eventually she made her way back home, though she couldn't have said how. 

She was sitting on the steps, her arms around her knees, when Annie came in. It took a minute for her to see her- she was supposed to be in Italy, after all.

"Caroline! What are you doing here? What's wrong? Where's Richard?"

With a teary shrug Caroline answered. "He left."


End file.
